ben10fanondosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El regreso de los heroes
Antes del sinopsis, les aviso que el gran y legendario Julio Cesar Santi volvio para AF!! Sinopsis Santi: Por fin vacaciones de verano! Santi va al jardin, despliega una reposera y empieza a descansar cuando... Un Galilean (especie de Gravattack): Gruaaa! Santi aprieta a su muñeca y... Santi: Auch! Wat jappend? (What happened?=Qué paso?) ----Flashback---- Santi: Bue, creo que me lo voy a quitar. Sniff sniff adios Omnitrix... Codigo 100110Carapazon... Omnitrix: Bzzzzzz plop sacando ADN bzzzzz Omnitrix desconectado. Santi: Sniffffff! De nuevo en nuestro epi Opening: My heart was talking to my head Ta ta tarataaaa! Tun, tun turun tun! El Galilean hace flotar a Santi. Santi: Dejame que te hice? El Galilean: Nada pero es para el epi LOL Santi: ::pokerface:: El Galilean: Como sea te voy a explotar la cabeza muajajajaja! Santi: Ni puedo crear ningun portal! Bingo!! *agarra su telefono portatil y llama a Fran* Casa de Fran Telefono portatil de Fran: Ben 10 is a kid and he wants some fun, but if you need a super heroe... Fran: ZZZZZZZZZZZ Telefono portatil de Fran: DESPERTATE O TE DESTRUYO LOS OIDOS! Fran: ::okay:: Alo? Ah si qué pasa Santi? Santi: Pues...Nada, solo te llamo para avisarte que hay un Galilean en el jardin de mi casa y que me va a destruir si no venis a tiempo n.n Fran: Dejame dormir ok? Telefono portatil: Tut tut tut... En el jardin de Santi Santi: Ok, a verr si funciona con Candice... En la casa de Candice Telefono portatil: Hollywood Love, Hollywood love, Hollywood love you...And you gave her enough... Candice: Nah, estoy ocupada, mas tarde talvez? Telefono portatil: RESPONDE RAIT NAU O TE MATO! Candice: Si...? Santi: Ah hola podrias ayudarme? Hay un Galilean justo al lado que me mantiene en una prision de gravedad... Candice: Una prision de gravedad no existe, di mas vale una burbuja de gravedad porque *contenido de fisica* Santi: Como sea podes ayudarme? Candice: Ammm si...pero...eh...Si si n.n Telefono portatil: Tut tut tut... Candice: Un dia nos va a descubrir!! ???: No lo creo... Candice: Pero si, casi te escucha decirme que cuelgue el celu! ???: Puede pensar que es Willy o otro... Candice: Talvez, pero... ???: Pero...? Candice: Como haces para soportar eso? ???: Yo no tengo otra novia, es por eso... Candice: Ah, claro... ???: Lo siento, beautiful... Se besan (Nota de Santi: GRRRR que suerte que no es real). Candice: Bue, tengo que ayudarlo con su Galilean de grmbl grmbl...Chau... ???: Chau... En el jardin de Santi (30 mins mas tarde) El Galilean y Santi: Roooo pshhhhh zzzzzz... Candice: Hey! El Galilean: En que replica estabamos? Santi: Ehh creo que yo estaba en "Ja, vino Candice, ya no podras hacer nada!" y vos en "Salvo que no vio a mis tacos!!"... El Galilean: Ah ok, pero esta raro, tacos?? Santi: A lo siento, es "Pero sigue sin ver a mis robots ultra performantes muajajajaja!"... El Galilean: Pero sigue sin ver a mis robots ultra performantes muajajajaja! Candice: Los robots azules y amarillos? El Galilean: Si. Candice: Ya los desactive a todos antes de llegar n.n El Galilean: Glup! Candice: Ahora vas a sufrir! Una larga pelea entre Candice y el Galilean empieza, con mana, cosas transparentes de gravedad...Y al final... El Galilean: Creo que auch, me voy, auch n.n El Galilean entra a su nave y se va. Santi: Estas bien? Candice: Si si estoy un poco cansada, y vos? Santi: Pues...Maso...Bue, puedo acompañarte a tu casa? Candice: Ahm...Espera tengo que...Ehhh a llamar alguién por telefono... Santi: Ok... Candice se aleja, llama al celu del ??? (Nota: El que odio GRRR) y dice: Candice: Andate ya! Vamos a mi casa! ???: ::okay:: Celulares: Tut tut tut... Candice: Listo n.n Santi: A quién llamaste? Candice: Top Secret... En la casa de Candice Santi: ::pokerface:: Por qué esta la peli del Titanic en pausa? Candice: Porque...Eh...La estaba viendo...Con...Fran! Santi: No puede ser! El estaba durmiendo cuando lo llame! Candice: Digo...Con Fio! Santi: En serio crees que me creo todo eso? Candice: Hmmm no... Santi: Y entonces? Candice: La estaba viendo....Ehmmm....Sola... Santi: Viste por qué no lo admitiste mas rapido? Candice (pensando): Uf... En la casa de Fran Fran: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Entra Arami en la habitacon Arami:Hola Fran Fran:ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Arami.ohh, esta dur..*bosteza*..miendo, creo que...*bosteza*...dormire..*bosteza*..un Rato *se acuesta en la cama de Fran* Fran y Arami:ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ En una nave lejana ???(otro que el de antes LOL): Me vengare! Muajajajaja! Y esta vez no podran hacer nada contra mis nuevos poderes!! En la casa de Santi Santi (pensando): No puede pasar esto otra vez! Tendre que ponerme el Omnitrix y decir a Fran que se lo ponga tambien! Santi busca su Omnitrix en un cajon invisible de la pared y se lo pone. Santi: Test 123 me recibes? Omnitrix: Blip blip blip! Blip blip blip! Blip blip blip! Santi: Creo que algo salio mal...Le preguntare a Fran que esta pasando... Una vez en la casa de Fran Santi: ::ohgodwhy:: tuvieron something...Creo que me voy... Alarma: ALARMA, INTRUSO DETECTADO, INTRUSO DETECTADO! ALARMA! Fran: ZZZGua? Dondé esta el intruso? Arami: Ahhhh un clon de Santi! Santi: Yo? Clon? Desde cuando esta serie es de Star Wars? Fran: Pregunta secreta: Verdad o Accion? Santi: Accion, logicamente! Arami: Qué significa eso? Fran: Que...ese...si es mi amigo! Santi: Como sea vine para mostrarte mi Omnitrix e.e Fran: Qué tiene? Santi: Esta azul y me dice Blip Blip Blip sin parar ::happy:: Fran: Ah, ese es el modo de recalibracion! Santi: O sea? Fran: Nueva forma y nuevos aliens! Pero por qué te lo pusiste? Santi: También vine para eso! Siento una amenaza terrible! Tenes que ponerte el tuyo! Fran: Oke *algo lo interrumpe* Ventana de su cuarto: Blinggggggg! Alarma: INTRUSO!!! Waremal (Malware in dis yunivers): Detectando Omnitrixes en este lugar... Archivo:Waremal.pngdis is Waremal Santi y Fran: ::nomedigas:: No, en serio? Pensaba que solo habia una mini-figurita de Shocksquatch! Waremal atrapa la muñeca de Santi y intenta enviar un virus pero... Fran: Codigo de recalibracion rapido! Omnitrix de Santi: Blip blup blip blup! Santi: Es hora de ser...Ehh como anda esta cosa Fran? Fran: Es casi igual que el anterior, seleccionas un holograma y aprietas! Santi: Banzai! Rath: Rath!!!! Este tigre me gusta, gruaaaaa! Fran: Arami, tactica 6-8-0 Arami:entendido Fran *se convierte en sonorosian evolucionada* Fran:ahora! Arami agarra a Fran lo lanza hasta el techo y luego Fran abre el techo, saca su omnitrix y se lo pone Fran:codigo de recalibracion: Arami567 Rath:como cambias el codigo Fran:azmouth me enseño Rath:ah Fran:ahora sere.... Nanomech: Nago Pantamech! Digo...Fueno Nanoso! Digo...Voy a cambiar de alien ::happy:: Rath (F): Rath!! Solo le falta una colita!! Santi: Demasiado tarde, ya me ocupe de el n.n Arami: Estas herido? Santi: Hmm solo una cosa en la espalda *mira* agh! Santi se desmaya...(Nota: See sigo desmayandome a los 16 años xd) Candice: Mi libro de hechizos no tiene ninguna formula para heridas asi! Fran: Vamos a tener que llevarlo a la casa de alguno de nosotros! No te molesta si vamos a la tuya? Candice: No, rapido! En la casa de Candice ???: Por fin volviste! Candice: Andate! Fran y Arami: Quién es ese? Candice: Eh, es...mi... ???: Soy su primo n.n (Nota de Santi n°952: Mentira detectada) Candice: Exactamente...Eh vino a Mexico por unas semanas y... Arami: Bueno, a menos de que sea medico, decile que se vaya! Candice: Es lo que le dije, pero es como pegatina! Fran: Tranquila Arami, talvez pueda entrar en nuestro equipo! ???: Wow, ese es tu novio Candice? Candice (pensando): Por qué tuvo que decir eso?! Candice: Si! ???: Por qué tiene una herida tan grande!? Fran: Tenias razon Arami! Fantasmatico! Fran controla al ??? y lo manda a Burger Queen (lol)... 50 mins mas tarde Medico: A partir de ahora ya no podra hacer bici, entendido? Fran, Arami y Candice: Ok... Medico: Hasta luego! Fran: Hey, Santi, despertate! Santi: ZZZZ Fran: BUUUUUUUUUUU! Santi: Alarma, alarma, trick or treat cosa! Fran (a las chicas): Siempre funciona... Santi: Ñañaña... Fran:bueno, creo que aqui termina todo no? Marewal:NO!, muajajajajaja Fran se convierte en Fuego Pantanoso Fuego Pantanoso:A tomar por saco Marewal *le tira fuego* Marewal:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! VOLVERE!!!!! Fuego Pantanoso se destransforma Fran:siempre dicen eso jeje Fin! Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Contenido de Santi 10 y Fran 10 Categoría:Contenido de Santi 10 y Fran 10 AF